A Collection of Mihoness
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Ch.2 A BakuraxMiho short story: Bakura is sick of that annoying Miho girl coming over all the time but the gift that he gives her doesn't exactly say get out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Collection of Miho-ness **by Phoenix Kaen

Summary: A flirty MihoxRyou non-sex story- Ryou learns that Miho likes to be on top of things especially him.

A/N: Five chapters of five different stories starring Miho Nosaka includes Miho x Ryou, Bakura x Miho, Kaiba x Miho

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Doraemon is owned by someone I don't know because I wasn't a huge fan of that anime.

Miho giggled as she ran throughout his apartment clad in only one of his white button up shirts and a pair of boxers. She was being chased by the owner of the clothes. He barely caught up with her when she suddenly ran into his bedroom and quickly slammed the door. Ryou sighed but not before bending to catch his breathe. He had just came home from the convenient store to buy some snacks for their study session to find her wearing his clothes (clean clothes, mind you). He thought that she looked adorable in his shirt then he noticed that she was wearing one of his boxers of all things!

They weren't just an ordinary pair of boxers either; they had a picture of Doraemon on it. He didn't want her or anyone else to find out about his embarrassing underwear. He had been a secret fan of that anime since he was a child.

"Miho! Come out of there right now and take off those clothes!" Ryou said loudly while knocking on the bedroom door. Miho burst out giggling. He flushed when he realized what he had just said. "Y-you know what I mean!" He added with embarrassment.

The lavender-haired girl crawled under the covers where her cute boyfriend slipped into sweet dreams every night. She tried to suppress her giggles behind her hand. The sound of the door being opened made her stiffen and quiet down. Ryou's soft footsteps could be heard on the plush carpet.

Ryou had opened the door of his bedroom to find a very noticeable lump under his covers. Despite the situation, a small smile played on his face. It doesn't take a genius to figure out a certain girl was underneath. Sometimes she could be so cute even though her antics did frustrate him at times. He decided to play along with the mischievous girl.

"Now where could Miho have possibly gone to?" Ryou asked with feigned obviousness. (Also, a little bit too loudly.) The covers suddenly started to shake with laughter. Miho mentally scolded herself for not being able to control her giggles.

"I wonder if she could be-" He took a few steps until he reached the bed. "HERE!" He grabbed the covers off her head only to be surprised. As soon as he had done that, Miho pulled Ryou into the bed and straddled his legs with her own. She reached up and pinned his arms over his head. She reached in the shy boy's now crimson face and delivered a soft kiss on his lips.

She pulled back before Ryou could respond to her literally sweet kiss. He deduced that she's been through the candy collection kept in his top drawer. He guessed that he should be angry with her for going through his stuff while he was out, dressed up in his clothes and ate some of his candy. However, a sweet kiss from a sweet girl always makes one feel better. He wanted to pull her in for another kiss but she suddenly got off him and said cheerfully, "Let's go study now, Ryou-kun!"

He sighed. Suddenly, the math finals tomorrow weren't so important anymore.

A/N: I love Miho and I love Ryou. Put them together and you get a cute couple. If you liked this story, review and persuade me to write more Miho stories. It's okay if you don't since I don't get much access to my laptop in the hospital anyway. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.


	2. Story IIBroken Weekly Routine

Title: A Collection of Miho-ness

Author: Shoujo's Revenge

A/N: Why can't there be more Miho x Ryou fics? I'd like to read more that aren't written by me. Sheesh. With that said, here's the second story to this collection. It's a Miho x Bakura instead. I'll write the Miho x Seto one later, _very_ much later.

Story II- A Broken Weekly Routine

On Monday afternoon, that annoying girl came over to study with Ryou. She greeted Bakura cheerfully on her way to his twin's room, pulling Ryou's hand. That embarrassed blushing look on his twin's face made him sick to his stomach. Bakura's room was right next to Ryou's so he could hear Miho's muffled giggling. They were probably making out on his twin's bed, Bakura thought. He was on his own bed, putting on his earphones and rolling over to sleep. His homework laid untouched on his desk as usual. By the time he woke up, that annoying girl went home. Bakura felt relieved; he didn't want to have to eat dinner with that girl.

On Tuesday morning, Bakura rolled his eyes as Ryou's girlfriend spoonfed cereal to his embarrassed twin. As usual, he didn't put up much of a fight. Miho won in the end and happily dabbed at his spotted chin. Bakura, on the other hand, stabbed his egg with a fork and took a savage bite out of it, bits of egg running down his front. He sent a glare at her which she missed because she was too busy staring at his twin. He looked up at the clock on the opposite wall at the exact same time that she licked Ryou's lip. There was a piece of cereal stuck there. For once, Bakura bolted out of the house so he wouldn't be late for school.

On Wednesday night, Bakura couldn't sleep because Miho was staying over. It wasn't a planned thing. The couple had lost track of time studying. Ha! Just studying? As if Bakura would buy that. Despite his dirty mind, it was true. Ryou and Miho had studied for the upcoming midterms which was something completely lost on Bakura. He could give a crap whether or not he passed any of his exams. Even though his eyelids kept closing on him, he stayed alert for any sounds coming from his twin's room. He wouldn't hear any except for their light snoring. At twelve o'clock am, he finally nodded off, the side of his face squished against the wall adjacent Ryou's room.

On Thursday morning, Bakura went to school sporting dark rings under his eyes. Miho inquired about the dark circles, her left arm hooked around Ryou's right arm. His dark brown eyes went to their arms. His response to her question? He gave a sort of roar and pulled their arms apart, stomping away from the two. They blinked in confusion. Miho linked their arms together again. Ryou just shrugged when she asked what was wrong with his twin. The boys had to play basketball in gym today. Even though Bakura knew that he wasn't paying attention, probably lost in thoughts surrounding that annoying purple-haired girl, he still threw the basketball at Ryou's face. The inattentive boy tumbled down to the smooth floor. While his friends crowded around the boy, Bakura whistled innocently and sidled away unnoticed.

On Friday afternoon, Miho completely ignored Bakura. She didn't cheerfully greet him nor did she once turn to him to ask him to give Ryou a note as she usually did. She had found out that he was the one responsible for Ryou's blackeye, not to mention knocking him unconscious. Bakura didn't care. He showed this by crossing his arms defiantly, obviously refusing to apologize. Ryou should've been paying attention. After all, it was gym class. While their math teacher's back was turned on his students, Miho turned to her right to quietly gossip with Anzu, leaving Bakura to stare at her shiny lavender hair. Then he shook his head, remembering that he hated her and turned to the front. He'd rather look at the math problems anyway than at her stupid grinning face. Her ivory stupid grinning face...with the always moving lips...and the stupid long hair...and...Oh! What the hell was he doing?! Annoying girl! He threw his small textbook at her head.

On Saturday morning, Bakura was listening in on Ryou's and Miho's phone conversation. She was asking his twin to come over to her house instead. She didn't want to see 'that jerk' meaning Bakura again. Well, that was completely fine with Bakura! He didn't want to see that stupid grinning annoying girl again! He slammed the phone down giving away that he was eavesdropping. An hour later, he watched Ryou go out the front door from the top staircase. This was great. He could be alone and do whatever the hell he wanted. No more annoying giggling from that stupid girl. What did he choose to do during his alone time? He laid on the couch and made crank calls to Miho's house. She mistook him for a deep breather as he didn't say anything each time he called. By the fifth phonecall, she stopped answering the phone altogether.

On the last day of the week, he pushed his twin nonchalantly to the wall and grabbed Miho's face. He forced a kiss on her while Ryou watched in horror, clutching his shoulder in pain. Finally for about an hour (an eternity to Ryou), Bakura broke the kiss, licked her bottomlip once and handed her a grubbily wrapped gift. "Happy birthday," he said, walking away. Ryou gaped at him. Well, the secret was out now but no, Bakura still wouldn't admit to liking that annoying girl.

A/N: This is out of character for Bakura but him and romance don't exactly mix. Review please.


End file.
